The Worst And Best Anniversary Ever
by gleeklover527
Summary: After being together nine years it only made sense one of them would forget their anniversary eventually. But that doesn't make Santana feel any better when Quinn completely forgot it.


A/N: Takes place 11 years after graduation. I don't own Glee…if I did it's be all about Quinntana and Puckleberry!

"Hey baby." Santana smiled leaning down to kiss her wife sweetly on the lips as the blonde typed away furiously on her laptop.

"Hi S." Quinn responded with not half the enthusiasm as her partner. This case was stressing her out and she'd spent all day working on it, trying to figure out a way to get the complainant to settle out of court instead of forcing her to trial.

"You know what day it is?"

"Thursday."

"And?" She leaned against the lawyer's desk expectantly.

"It's Thursday the 17th of July."

"Seriously?" The Latina couldn't believe that Quinn was truly this clueless. That she hadn't put two and two together with that sentence alone.

"Santana is something wrong? Because, I'm trying to work on this case and it's stressing me out. I promise that we can talk later tonight or we can have lunch tomorrow but I just can't right now."

"That's fine. You work, I'm gonna go down the road to that bar I like." She stood up straight before laying down an envelope beside the open computer.

"Don't drive."

"I love you."

"Yeah me too."

Santana sat at a table in the bar nursing the same beer since she arrived an hour ago. She had been so excited to come home, to see Quinn, to pull her in her arms and tell her how much she loved her, then spend the rest of the night showing her how deep her love ran. She had planned the perfect night for the two of them but in the back of her mind she should have known that the job would always come first.

Leaning back in her chair Quinn ran a hand through her hair before looking down at her desk. An envelope with her name written in her wife's handwriting caught her eye. Feeling confused about what the contents could be the blonde opened it to reveal a plain card inside it was filled with words from the Latina but two words was all she could read before throwing her head back in frustration.

Happy Anniversary.

She walked into the bar and looked around it for her brunette. Finding the Latina she slowly approached her, "May I sit?"

"Yeah."

"Santana I am so sorry. I can't believe that I forgot the most important day of my life."

"It's fine Q." Her wife responded taking a drink of her beer.

"No it isn't fine. And working so hard is not an excuse to forget our anniversary."

"Quinn, I know how much your job means to you."

"But it's not as important as you," At the sound of Santana's scoff Quinn grabbed her hand, "Nothing is as important as you."

"Q we always have next year."

"Not if I keep this up we won't. I'm taking you for granted Santana, something I promised I would never do. I watched my parents become people that the other despised. I can't watch me do that to us. I love you S."

"I love you too Quinn. But you hurt me." She looked down at the table, "I can't believe that you forgot what today was of all days. This is supposed to be the anniversary of the happiest day of our lives. And you're a big shot attorney which don't get me wrong babe I am so fucking proud of you. I just…I was just hoping we could have the day to spend together where we could focus on us."

"We still can. If you want that I mean."

"Don't you have a case to be working on right now? I mean maybe we can have dinner late tonight or lunch tomorrow" Santana knew it was a low blow but she wanted to punish Quinn just a little for making her feel so insignificant.

"I deserve that." The blonde continued to rub the hand that she was holding allowing the silence to linger between them, "I loved that card by the way."

"You did?"

"Yes. It was beautiful. I especially loved the part where you wrote a poem." Taking her hand back for a moment Quinn opened her purse removing the card from it.

"Please tell me you're not going to read it out loud."

"Why not? Are you embarrassed of me?"

"Of you? No, never. Of writing what I wrote in that? Yes. Other people might hear what I wrote."

"And? Santana it was beautiful. You said everything in that card that I love to hear even though I don't deserve to hear it.

"Quinn you forgot an anniversary after we've been together for nine years. I think it'll be okay. It's not like you wouldn't have remembered late tonight or tomorrow morning anyway. Don't you remember I forgot our six month anniversary when we were dating? You were so furious that you almost broke up with me."

"I did not almost break up with you. Don't exaggerate."

"Your exact words were, 'It's 7 o'clock on the night of our anniversary and you haven't said a word. If you expect to be a couple by the end of the night I suggest you get off that couch, get dressed up and take me to dinner now.' No that doesn't sound like you were going to break up with me at all."

"We both know it wouldn't have lasted." They shared a laugh and Santana put down her beer so now she could hold both of her wife's hands, "You are the love of my life Santana Lopez."

"I know. You made a good choice when you proposed Fabray."

"Fabray-Lopez." Was the automatic correction that came from her wife.

"Wanna get out of here? We could go home and just enjoy some alone time." The Latina suggested smiling wider when Quinn agreed standing but not letting go of her hand as they walked out the door onto the sidewalk.

"I really am sorry San."

"I know you are."

"I love you so much." The blonde curled herself into her wife's arm clutching on to it for dear life. Looking down at the other woman Santana held back a tear seeing the light reflect of the ring on Quinn's finger. It never failed to make her breath catch. She had the woman of her dreams, everything she had ever dreamed of as a teenager and more standing right beside her walking to the apartment they shared in a city the both loved. Stopping suddenly gained Quinn's attention quickly and she stared at her wife with questioning eyes.

"Santana, what is it? What's wrong?" The alarm on her face made Santana stand in front of her and capture her face in between her hands

"At first glance I would say it was your eyes

That shade of hazel that saw past my lines

And my heart skipped a beat

When we met on that street

Some days were hard, rough roads at each turn

But I don't regret anything I've learned

Because through all the pain and the tears

I couldn't have asked for anymore in the past nine years."

By the time Santana finished reciting the poem Quinn was in tears. She had amazed her yet again. The written words were perfect but hearing Santana read them out loud to have those same words memorized by heart made them a million times better.

"Oh San."

"Can I tell you a secret Q?"

"Anything."

"This is the best anniversary I've ever had." Bending down Santana allowed her wife to take control of their kiss. Smiling widely against her lips.


End file.
